Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307/@comment-30263751-20161202075132
Hi,.. auf der Suche nach Erleuchtung bin ich in manchem bestätigt in anderem aber in die Irre geführt worden;-) Also an der Götter-Generations-Therie halte ich fest,.. da bin ich massiv bestärkt worden... neu eingebaut habe ich, das sich der Kampf um den Morgen nicht in JEDER Generation abspielt, sondern alle 8. Daher 7 Götter... eigentlich sind es mehr ... aber aus jedem Zyklus sind es 7 bis der nächste Blutsteinkaiser zum Löwen der Nacht wird und als Night´s King daher kommt. Bspl: der "Meergott" ist auch der "ertrunkene Gott" ... nur eine andere Generation .... R´hllor, rotes Schwert der Helden,... ein warrior evtl aus dem Zeitalter der Helden, Der Löwe der Nacht ist eine ältere Ausgabe des Fremden.... die Jungfrau aus Licht eine ältere als die Mutter... eigentlich gleich aber eben nicht dasselbe ;-) Darüber hinaus muss ich eingestehen das meine Lichtbringer Theorie überholt ist :´-( Aufgrund weitläufiger Studien bin ich zu der Überzeugung gekommen das Lichtbringer... tatsächlich ein Schwert ist und kein Drache und kein Mensch ;-) Ich glaube Langsam das alle erstgeschmiedeten Valyrischen Schwerter am Tag ihrer Entstehung Lichtbringer waren.( bis sie weiter vererbt/gereicht, oder eingeschmolzen wurden) Daher auch die Licht-Magie darin und die Tatsache das die Kraft der Jungfrau aus Licht darin ist, und Nissa Nissa der Night´s King ist ... die jungfrau aus Licht muss den Kreis schließen und ihren gelibten Mann aufhalten.und die Amethyst-Kaiserin verschwindet (crack on the moon) und der Löwe der aufgetaucht ist wird zurück geschlagen...bzw seine Re-Inkarnation getötet. Das erklärt auch DAWN ... aus Meteoriten-Gestein.... passt zum Blutkaiser der einen Schwarzen vom Himmel gefallenen Stein angebetet hat. und da es erst eine lange Nacht gab ... auch nur ein Schwert aus Meteoriten-Gestein. Was die anderen Valyrischen Schwerter angeht wird ganz klar gesagt das alle besonders sind und ALLE eine bedeutsame Geschichte haben. Leider sind die Geschichten sehr verschachtelt, so das sich nicht alles einwandfrei bestimmen läßt... der Perlenkaiser aber ... der ist als Durran Götterbekümmerer/ Götterfluch zu identifizieren bei Geschichtsabgleich. Er ist der erste Sturmkönig/gott baute Sturmkapp heiratete Elenei die Tochter des Meergottes und der Windgöttein... die das gar nicht doll fanden und Stürme schickten... Deswegen wurde Sturmkap zerstört, sind die beiden ewig verfeindet und... und da hat Durran die exakt gleiche Geschichte, er baute 5 Burgen !!! Außerdem Sturmkap wieder auf, die Mauer und Winterfell ... mit den kindern des Waldes und Bran dem Erbauer und eine 7. die mächtigste... und da liegt der Verdacht Winterfell nah, wenn man Brans Geschichte dazu abgleicht. Was den Generationszyklus angeht scheint mir das erwiesen... Bspl: die Alten Götter, der Vielgesichtige Gott, der Dreiäugige Rabe. Als bran den Dreiäugigen Raben zum ersten Mal trifft ist das ein Ur-alter Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und einem langen Bart... in der Folge ist er um etliches jünger hat kurze Haare und keinen Bart... aber in dieser ersten Begegnung sagt er Bran nicht nur das der bald Flliegen könnte, soondern auch:"... ich war schon vieles. Jetzt bin ich das was du gerade siehst." ... und als er in der Vision vom Night´s King getötet wird... wird er??? Man sieht nur in der Vision von Bran wie er sich auflöst... in "the Cave" kam keine Einstellung mehr. Und der NK wartet auch noch eine vielsagende Sekunde bevor er zum Schlag ausholt. Was wenn er in der Höhle auch nur ein Hologramm war und der NK die Magie an der Stelle vernichtet hat mit seinem eigenen "Dawn" ? Man sieht ja nicht was wirklich ist,... nur in der Vision. Was hälst du davon?